


Nothing to hold onto

by Gry_Gatevold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Death Fic, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Punishment, Really really bad, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gry_Gatevold/pseuds/Gry_Gatevold
Summary: Draco gets punished.Warning: Rape, Incest, Bestiality, Violence, Death





	Nothing to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

> NOT like my other works, not nice, no happy end, no fun.

 

His body felt light. Cool water flowing smoothly over his torso, floating him just above the surface. Small ripples extended from his fingers as they submerged. The soft dripple of raindrops on lily pads his lullaby. Everything around him dark and green, full of life yet eerily quiet. The moon setting behind mossy woods. When the water took him, Draco felt peaceful.

 

He heard the sound of measured footsteps echoing through the dark hall, mixed with his own shallow breathing. This is the end, he thought. Growing up a pureblood he had learned to read those sounds like they were words. Raging strides, pleased steps, joyful bounces. And these. Dreadful bearers of bad news.

The heavy oak doors were pushed open, letting in a small strip of daylight. It was at once overshadowed by a dozen men in black robes, with one woman trailing inside behind them. His mother was crying in silence. The death eaters gathered around him, encompassing him in an unbreakable wall of bodies. It was unnecessary. Draco knew he couldn’t get out.

In front of him, the tallest figure took one last step forward. The dark lord watched him carefully for a minute, red eyes examining the numb boy. “I have come to a decision. You have now failed me not once, but twice. Lord Voldemort was patient with you, Draco. I respect your family as I respect all purebloods who are loyal to me. But betraying me like that must have consequences. We must cut off our weak limbs to survive. Your father agrees with me, don’t you, Lucius?” He didn’t turn around as he spoke, but Lucius Malfoy’s strained voice still sounded from behind him: “Yes, my lord.” The woman suppressed a feeble whimper. “I have graced your family with my residence. I put my trust in you as I marked you with our symbol. I admit that you disappointed me.”

His voice was merely a whisper. “Kneel.” The words seemed to physically force Draco onto his knees. A sharp pain flashed through his body as he hit the ground. “Severus, the knife.” The dark lord towered over Draco, hand outstretched to take the silver knife that was handed to him. He then reached down, almost gently lifting Draco’s left arm. His fingers were cold, burning on the pale skin.

A black skull writhed on the forearm, with a snake coiling from its empty mouth. At the touch of its creator, the mark stilled, changing colour into a deep red. Draco looked at it, mouth open in slight surprise. It had been his deepest longing to see this change. Inactive. He had thought it would signify freedom. A fallen Lord. A red mark. But he was the one to fall.

A cold, satisfied smile distorted the alien face. Lord Voldemort placed the blade just over the skull and plunged it deep into the flesh. Red blood blurred the snake’s outlines and Draco screamed, unable to move, until his voice gave in. With a mundane slump, the chunk of meat fell to the floor. “Get into your chambers”, the Dark Lord commanded.

Powerful arms dragged Draco upstairs. A shivering house elf awaited them, quickly bandaging the exposed bone. The men carrying him kicked her away just as she finished. They threw Draco onto the bare mattress and left. He didn’t have the strength to sit up. After a while, he managed to curl himself into a fetal position. His brain started working again. It wasn’t the end. They didn’t kill him. There was still hope.

 

A clock announced midnight with twelve metallic chimes. Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Draco felt a warmth surge through him at the sight. Father. “What is happening? Will they let me go?” The blonde man didn’t meet his gaze. “No. Now undress. I have to prepare you.” The warmth turned into ice. Draco faltered: “Pre…prepare me? For what? What is happening?” Getting no answer in return, he added in desperation: “Help me.” His father’s face showed no emotions. “I told you to undress.”

Panic rose in the boy as familiar hands started to take off his clothes. He tried to squirm away. For a moment, the cold façade broke, grip faltering on the weak body. “Draco, this is pointless. You know it. Just do as I say.” And he gripped even harder, ripping open the white shirt. Draco didn’t resist anymore. A quiet sob escaped his throat as bloodied sleeves dragged over the fresh bandage. He let his father take off his trousers. Then his socks. Then his pants. He didn’t look up. His clothes lay crumpled on the dusty floor, leaving him completely exposed.

“Give me your hands”, his father demanded. Draco didn’t move. “Come on, do it.” It was still his father. Maybe he wanted to help him. Pulling strength from this last nest of hope, Draco lifted his arms. Lucius guided them together. He pulled out a pair of metal cuffs and put them around both wrists. The insides were padded with a wide strip of leather. All hope had left.

Lucius Malfoy left his son injured and bare, without a look back. It was quiet except for the clinking sound of chains on floor as Draco lowered his hands.

 

The door opened again. Greasy hair falling over a hooked nose.

“Severus”, Draco whispered. “Lie down”, the man commanded. Shaking, the blonde boy lay back. “Your legs too. Hands over your head.” He put down his knees, feet sliding over the edge of the bed. His hands trembled. “Now.” Draco lifted them and they left him completely uncovered. The potions master grabbed his cold feet. “What are you doing? N..No, you can’t.” His voice was shaky and desperate. The man did not answer. He spread Draco’s legs and propped them up on his shoulders.

Draco could feel a knot forming in his throat. His butt clenched tight with anxiety. His eyes stung from unshed tears. “You promised my mother to protect me.” It sounded like pleas of a child. His confidant opened billowing black robes as he answered: “She lifted the spell.” The tears stung fiercely. His mother knew it was too late.

The sight of a large, hard cock brought the boy back to reality. His gaze was fixed on it. Snape conjured a jar of lube. Cold hands touched Draco’s butt, squeezing the cheeks. “Unclench or it will hurt.” He couldn’t. A finger, long like the Dark Lord’s, broke inside. Draco gasped. A second finger. It burned. The man pulled out and for a second, relief washed over the naked boy. Then he saw the cock, ghostly white, lined up with his ass.

He tried shifting away, pulling his legs back to push the man off, bucking his hips to not feel his teacher’s precum inside his cheeks. It was so wrong. “Don’t resist, Draco.” At hearing his name, he went limp. This man knew him. And he would still do it. He was pulled back into position.

Snape guided the cock at his hole and thrust forward. Taking the boy's virginity with a mundane grunt. Draco screamed. His back arched at the intrusion. He could feel being breached, feel his rim tear, still clenched. Warm liquid trickled down his thighs. The cock pulled out and pushed back in. Again and again. Tears streamed down his face. Every muscle tightening. He balled his hands into fists, grabbing for something, someone. But no one was there, nothing to hold onto. Instead, his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. More pain. Not enough to drain out the heavy panting between his legs.

Minutes passed. Draco almost begged for Snape to release inside him. For it to be over. For him to die. The thrusts became violent, breathing hitched through the darkness, just to subside once more. No end. Stages of feeling detached from his body alternated with stages of feeling every inch of the cock move inside, every droplet of sweat falling off the twisted face above, every creak of his childhood bed beneath. And nothing to hold onto.

Then the hands that shouldn’t touch him gripped harder. The man sped up. The breathing stopped. One last, violent thrust. Deep inside his intestines, warm liquid mixed with blood. Draco gagged. Snape pulled the limp cock out of him. He looked at the remnants of cum dripping onto the mattress. He pushed the two legs back onto the bed. They fell lifeless.

He cleaned his cock on Draco’s robes and left.

 

“Wakey wakey little doll.” A smell. Sickeningly sweet and heavy. Like death. Dirt and blood. Something sniffed at his legs, slowly opening them to make its way up. Draco came to.

The werewolf was trailing a claw over his used body. “No fight left in you? So sad. But we’re still gonna have fun, I promise you that.” Mocking voice, cheerful and excited. Then a growl. “Turn around. On your knees.” Draco couldn’t move. “Time to play, little boy!” More eagerness and threat. He was raised by his hips and forcefully turned around. Heavy weight pressing him down as Greyback drew his face close. The smell was overpowering. “Time to play”, merely a whisper.

Dirty hand on his face. Fingers circling around his mouth. Draco’s lips were chapped. No control. Fingers parting his lips and intruding his mouth. Hooking onto the insides of his cheek and dragging him back. There was no back, no way to go, with the large man on top. No way to close his mouth. Draco felt saliva pooling on his tongue, running down his chin.

The weight was lifted. Another pull to prop him up on his knees. The hand swirled through his mouth one last time and then released him. Greyback used Draco’s saliva to lather his own cock, then forcibly spread his butt cheeks and spit. It hurt like acid on his torn rim. A wet hand gripped Draco’s shoulder and pressed him into the mattress. He could hardly breathe. The intricate silver pattern on his duvet suffocating him.

With a loud groan, the werewolf turned. His nails formed into claws, digging into the soft skin. He rammed into Draco. And Draco screamed again. He was mounted by a wolf, could feel the hot animal cock slide in and out of him, furry hips pressing against his hole with every thrust. The rose scented linens beneath him were damp from breath and tears. Draco jerked up and gasped for air.

The creature clamped its jaw down on his neck. A row of sharp teeth gripped with force to hold him down. The claw slid down his shoulder, leaving a bloody trail behind. Draco tried to get his elbows under him to release the pressure on his bent back. They slid back with every forceful push. He just wanted to faint. But the werewolf was still going, in and out, deeper and deeper. Hot breath in his neck, the smell of death wafting over his face. Like a doll.

The animal whimpered as it came, still pressing inside as deep as possible. It was so deep. The fangs released Draco and greedily licked at the blood. Still inside. Greyback turned into a human, still inside. He smacked Draco’s butt and grunted. Then he pushed the boy forwards off his cock. “Nice fuck.” He left.

 

Draco was alone. His body cramped and cried.

He clutched the duvet and pressed his nose into it to soak up the familiar scent. It had vanished, replaced by blood and semen. Everything was sticky. Everything was cold.

Light trickled in as the door was opened one last time. His father made no sound as he crossed the room. “Draco, get up.” Was this the end? Chained hands trembling, Draco sat up. Liquid oozed out of him. He dared to look up. Lucius took his arm and guided him up, off the bed. Draco’s legs were shaking. He was pushed onto his knees, almost softly. His father gently stroked the blonde hair.

With the other hand, he opened his pants. “No.”, Draco gasped. Fingers now tightly gripping the strands he was forced to stay in place. His father’s cock touched his lips. No. The hand cupped the back of his head. “Open.” He opened.

Hard and meaty, Lucius pushed inside his son’s mouth. Draco gagged. He could feel the cock filling him. “Open wider.” Shuddering with every suppressed heave, he tried. He tried. Nothing happened. Tears filled his eyes again. The hand released him. Lucius Malfoy gripped his son’s throat and pressed into the sides until Draco gasped for air.

At this moment he pushed deeper, cock sliding down the passage. It suffocated the boy as he thrust in and out. The futile attempts of swallowing and gagging made his father come. Draco could feel it wash down into his stomach, could taste it as Lucius pulled out. He cried in silence. His father dressed himself. “Only a little while now.”

 

He was called. They waited for him at the gate.

He made his way down the stairs, naked and beaten. Everything hurt. Blood and cum ran down his thighs. They escorted him out of the garden. At the river bank his mother was clutching his father. She didn’t look at her son. His father did.

The dark lord stepped forward. “It is almost done now, Draco.” He put his fingers over the boy’s eyes, condemning him to darkness. A loud voice. “Witness what we do to traitors. May this be a warning to all of you who still hesitate.” A whisper. “Crucio”

Draco thrashed on the ground, clutching at his burning chest, at the invisible marks the curse left on his violated body. He stopped moving but the pain stayed with him. Hands lifted him up, dragged him over to the water’s edge. He opened his eyes.

His father pushed him into the water.

 

The river took him with welcoming arms. Current washing away blood and tears. It floated him around a bend. His raped body small. He didn’t feel naked anymore, no prying eyes scanning him. The water invited him in with soft promise of peace. Finally something to hold onto. It swallowed him as one of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave kudos!


End file.
